


Some General Havoc

by axolotlnerd-campcamp (axolotlNerd)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Moose, Takes place just after s3e9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlnerd-campcamp
Summary: Neil gets saddled with the responsibility of accompanying Max on a search for Nikki after she's disappeared. Despite his faith in her return, Max seems to be troubled by it, or at least bothered by something.





	Some General Havoc

“I can  _ not _ believe this.”

“It’s not like I  _ asked _ you to come!”

“But still!” Neil and Max bickered back and forth, walking through the woods as the sky turned purple, a warning sign of night. “This is  _ your _ fault! They shouldn’t have sent me to tag along!”

“Look, I’m not complaining. Would you rather me be stuck out here with  _ Dolph? _ ” Max asked, eyeing Neil.

He groaned. “He’d be more enthusiastic about it, that’s for sure.” After the whole situation with the candy dealing, Max had been told to put his ‘search and rescue’ skills to use and find where Nikki had thrown herself. Of course, the counselors weren’t eager to go an accompany him at night in the woods, but it wasn’t like he could go alone. Without any volunteers, Neil was picked to help, and it wasn’t exactly what he had been planning on doing tonight.

Max called out the girl’s name, listening to the quiet forest and straining to hear a response. When only the sound of summer night responded, he groaned, gripping his hair and gritting his teeth.

“Let’s just head back to camp. Nikki’s probably found a wolf pack to make herself at home with, anyways. She’ll come back to camp eventually.” Neil suggested, then thought better. “Well, maybe not. But I’m sure she’s happy either way.”

Max thought about it, looking up the cliff side and then around where she might have fallen. “I dunno, maybe she hit her head or somethin’. Or she could still be tweaking from all that fuckin’ sugar.” He parted the branches of a bush, hoping to see his friend’s green curls somewhere in the brush. “Let’s at least wait until it gets dark.”

Neil sighed, understanding. It was strange to see Max come around like this — normally he’d be quick to give in. It was unlike him to actually feel guilty for anything he’d done.

Shouting Nikki’s name with him, he joined the search, trying to find her somewhere along the overgrowth.

 

“God  _ damn _ it!” Max yelled, growing frustrated with the search. It had grown well after dark, and the pair had seen neither hide nor hair of their friend. Neil was getting increasingly concerned, for both their safety and Nikki’s, as the dark was beginning to settle in.

“We should really just head back, things are going to start coming out soon.” Neil warned, anxiously looking around. He was starting to think that they wouldn’t make it out of woods. “Nikki’s capable, she can make it back herself.”

“No!” Max yelled, turning around to face Neil. He looked stressed and exasperated. “She’s gotta be out here somewhere, and it’s not like we can just leave her. It’s my fault any of us down here at all! This is my fuck up, and I’ve got to fix it!” He raged, making wild gestures while Neil was distracted, looking behind him.

“Max-”

“Head back to camp if you want to, I don’t give a-” Max turned, ready to head deeper into the forest before he looked up.

A beast loomed over him, cedar fur bristling in the summer night air. Massive horns stood from it’s head, a crown placed above it’s long face, making it’s small black eyes seem even more threatening. It huffed, warm breath hitting Max’s face as the moose began to bellow.

“ _ Run _ !” Neil yelled, grabbing Max by the hood and running in the opposite direction of the moose. Max was quickly back on his feet, wide eyed and panicked. The moose’s hooves stomped behind them, chasing them towards the edge of the forest.

“There!” Max said, pointing at a tree with lower branches right in their path.

“Can moose climb trees?!”

“Who cares! Fucking go!” Max yelled, then jumped as high as he could to grab a branch and pull himself up. Neil was right behind him, climbing up the tree until they were well off the ground, the leaves obstructing their view of the beast that had followed them.

“If I die,” Neil said, low and out of breath. “I’m never speaking to you again.”

“How would you-”

“Hey, guys!” Nikki’s familiar voice called from the forest floor, making Max and Neil jump. “You can come down! It’s safe!”

The boys made their way to the lower branches cautiously, Neil fumbling as he got down. When they got out of the greenery, they could see Nikki perched on her new moosen friend, a happy smile on her face as the deer huffed again, bellowing in greeting.

“How the  _ hell-” _ Neil began ask, stopping as he thought. This was Nikki he was talking about. Of course she’d find a way to befriend nature’s most violent herbivore. 

“I gave Sammy a snickers bar! He  _ was _ gonna take me back to his herd, but then we heard you guys yelling for me so we went out to find you!” She said happily. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Max said, though it was more of a bitter statement than anything else. “Can we just head back to camp now?”

“Sure! Hop on!” Nikki beamed. The boys jumped onto the back of the moose, cautious but welcomed onto the animal. “I was thinking Sammy could help us break down the counselor's cabin wall, if you guys are up to cause some mayhem?”

Neil smiled. “I think wreaking some general havoc is great way to end the day. It’s been an eventful one.”

“You think he knows how to maul David?” Max suggested, and Nikki cheered.

“Actually, mooses are herbivores, they don’t really do much mau-”

“Non-sense!” Nikki called out, straightening her posture as she commanded the moose. “To the camp! Tonight, we dine on  _ blood! _ ”

“You still hopped up on candy?”

“Nah, that’s just the killer instinct.”

With a battle cry from Nikki and a startled yelp from Neil, their war-moose raged through the forest, and not far away Camp Campbell lay asleep, unaware of the disaster about to befall it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt list on my Tumblr, more-camp-camp-fic-please. If you'd like to send a request or prompt my way, don't hesitate to send an ask!


End file.
